Gift
by AnnabethLuna
Summary: Kaylee has feelings for Inara. Inara lets her down easily. Very easily. Set pre-series.


**Kaylee Frye is the most blatantly bisexual character I have ever seen in a show, and considering how in awe of Inara she is, and how loving their relationship is, I headcanon very strongly that she had a massive, massive crush on her before the show started. And given the honest and open nature of their relationship, this is how I imagine that would have gone down.**

 **...**

Inara's shuttle smelled real pretty.

It was a little different every time Kaylee went in, because she used different incense on her different clients, but it always smelled all nice and warm, like a mixture of oranges and flowers and spices Kaylee didn't know the names for. It was a smell that matched all the beautiful silks that hung around the shuttle, finer'n anything Kaylee'd ever had in her life; a smell that matched Inara herself, all deep and rich and mysterious, but also so pretty and inviting and feminine, and so nice that Kaylee always felt welcome and warm whenever she was there –

And Inara's hands in her hair didn't hurt a bit, either.

"That feels so nice," she mumbled up at Inara, smiling without really even meaning to, her head tilting back as Inara's fingers stroked gently along her scalp, somehow also untangling her hair. It wasn't like Kaylee really minded her hair being all tangled up all the time; working in the engine room did that to a person, and there was no place Kaylee would rather be than in Serenity's engine room. But after getting it tangled up in there, Inara's shuttle, getting it untangled, was her favorite place on the ship.

"For me as well," Inara murmured in response. "Your hair is so lovely," and her voice was just as warm and gentle as the scent, the way it snuck into Kaylee's ears and made her whole body feel so tingly and relaxed.

"You think so?" Kaylee loved compliments, but like everything else, they were extra-special coming from Inara: this one felt like that little bit of chocolate she'd managed to afford last time they were planetside: sweet and rich, melting in her mouth and spreading through her whole body. She guessed that was part of Inara's training and all, giving compliments that made you feel all loose and shivery inside.

"Of course." Inara's hands kept moving gently through Kaylee's hair, until Kaylee didn't know if it was her words or her touch that was making her feel so soft and good. Or maybe it was just all of her – everything about Inara, and her shuttle, and her _aura_ , that just made Kaylee feel so – so –

"Inara?" she said, the question coming out before she even realized she'd decided to ask it. "You've taken female clients, right?"

Inara's hands stilled for just a moment before continuing their motion in Kaylee's hair. "I have," she said cautiously. "My clientele is more often male, but I do choose some women, yes." After a slight pause, she continued, "Is there any reason you're curious?"

"Well, I" – Kaylee broke off, needing a minute to deal with the thoughts in her head now: Inara and another woman, prob'ly almost as beautiful as Inara herself; Inara's hands running over the other woman's shoulders and chest and thighs – the same hands that were touching Kaylee now –

She didn't want to have these thoughts while she was here in the room with Inara. It made her feel dirty, like – like _Jayne_ , like she was just using Inara's friendship. And she wasn't, she really did love her as a friend, but she couldn't help the warmth now racing through her veins, between her thighs –

To distract herself, she asked another question. Not really a distracting question, though, 'cause she couldn't quite get it all out of her head. "What happens if you wanted to be with someone else?" she asked. "Someone not paying you. Are you allowed to date people?"

At that, Inara took her hands out of Kaylee's hair and put them on her shoulders, moving around until they were face to face. "A Companion's personal relationships are – complicated," she said. "Her partner would have to accept her position and be understanding of the fact that her time would occasionally be divided, and that her affections would not be able to belong to them alone." She was looking at Kaylee in a funny way, like she might have kind of guessed what was happening in Kaylee's head. "When people pay me, they're not just paying for the physical experience" – so, _sex_ , Kaylee translated in her head – "Much as Mal may degrade my profession" – her face twisted; Kaylee knew the Captain was rude about Inara being a companion, and she experienced a brief flare of irritation at him for making Inara look like that – "people aren't just paying for a _whore_ when they hire a Companion. They want someone to devote their time, attention, emotionally and physically, to them. They're looking for a spiritual experience. Many would-be partners of Companions aren't willing to share such a large part of a person with others."

"But what if – there was someone who would?" Kaylee wasn't usually this forward, but it was like the warm smell of the shuttle and Inara's lovely eyes were drawing it out of her. "Would you – be interested" –

"Kaylee," said Inara, gently but directly. "Are you propositioning me?"

Now the warmth in Kaylee's body was all in her face. She ducked her head. "I'm sorry, Inara," she said, in a rush, "I don't know what's got into me – you're just so nice, and so pretty, and I'm just all" –

Inara put a hand under Kaylee's chin, coaxing her head up until their eyes were meeting. Inara's were nothing but kind, of course, but it was still all kinds of embarrassing, and she didn't know what'd gotten into her, to make her be so up-front with her feelings, but it already felt bad, the warm feeling that had made the words start coming out all gone. "Sorry," she peeped again, not sure what else to say.

"Don't be sorry." Inara took her face between her hands, and Kaylee didn't want to, but she still felt that shivery feeling at being touched like this. "Never be sorry about the way you feel, or about expressing your feelings."

"I – I know." Kaylee maybe should have pulled away, but she didn't, even as she admitted it. "And I shoulda figured it anyway; you're so beautiful and glamorous, and you have rich clients, and I'm not" –

"Kaylee," Inara cut her off. "You have to know how remarkable you are." She moved her hands up to Kaylee's forehead, brushing her hair back from her face again. "You're a brilliant mechanic, an incredibly hard worker, and you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met." She smiled, her eyes still holding Kaylee's, almost pulling her in. "And you're a beautiful woman."

Kaylee was so warm now it was like she was going to melt; all in all, it was probably the nicest rejection she'd ever gotten. But it was still a rejection. "But you" –

"Do you know how many of the men I've worked with want to 'take me away' from this?" Inara interrupted. "To offer me a 'better life' than the one I've chosen?" Before Kaylee could figure out whether she was offended or not, Inara continued. "Most of them are wonderful people, really. But I've chosen my life as it is for multiple reasons. I find that seeing someone outside of my role as a Companion presents complications that I don't feel prepared to deal with. And I told Mal, when I first started renting the shuttle, that I wouldn't become involved with any crew members. I don't want to complicate our relationships on Serenity, either." She smiled slightly at Kaylee. "I promise you, Kaylee, this has nothing to do with you."

"No?" Kaylee wasn't sure how to feel, like she was being let down easy, but it was such an easy way of being let down that she almost didn't mind it. She looked hopefully up at Inara. "And you still – wanna be friends?"

Inara laughed softly. "Of course I want to be friends with you, Kaylee! You are the sunshine of this ship." She smiled at her. "And I hope you'll still want to come spend time with me here, from time to time."

"Course I will!" Kaylee reached out for Inara's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks, 'Nara," she said, and for some reason meant it. "For listening, and for bein' so nice and all."

"Anytime," Inara said.

Kaylee was getting the kind of feeling that their conversation was over: standing was hard, what with her bones still being all soft and loose, but she made it to her feet and Inara rose, too, so graceful it almost hurt Kaylee's eyes. It hurt a little still, but she also felt so good inside that it was all confusing.

And then Inara went and made it worse – or better; Kaylee wasn't sure which. "Thank you for coming," she said, "and for your honesty." And when Kaylee turned to go, she put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "And, Kaylee. Before you go."

Her hand was warm on Kaylee's skin; she turned her gently around until they were facing each other, eyes holding. Once again, she took Kaylee's face in her hands, but this time she didn't stop there.

Kaylee knew what was happening, but only in some part of her brain that wasn't connected to her body – she couldn't have pulled away even if she'd wanted to as Inara leaned in, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against Kaylee's.

It was hard to really count at a moment like this, but it was probably in the top three best kisses Kaylee'd ever gotten. Inara's mouth was as soft as her hands, and she smelled good, and Kaylee found her hands gliding up Inara's back and winding into her hair –

And then Inara pulled back. Her hands trailed down Kaylee's cheeks and shoulders, falling softly to her sides. "Thank you," she said.

Kaylee couldn't say nothing yet, just lifted a hand to touch her lips lightly. When her voice finally came back, she whispered, "But didn't you just say you ain't" –

Inara smiled at her again, radiant and bright. "That wasn't a service, Kaylee," she said, "or a complication. That was," she paused for a moment, like she was trying to decide what to say next, "a gift." Her hand caressed Kaylee's cheek again, very lightly. "For both of us."

"Oh," was all Kaylee could say, faintly.

She left the shuttle with Inara's smile still imprinted in her eyes, the feeling of that kiss still lingering on her lips, and traces of beautiful scent hanging in the air around her.

Let down easy, maybe, but she felt like she was floating.


End file.
